Knitting and crocheting are traditional forms of weaving yarns and other materials that require a lot of time and patience. In performing either knitting and crocheting, or related stitching methodologies, an accidental omission in making a stitch or loop can result in undoing rows worth of work, which can waste time and frustrate the person knitting or crocheting.
To maintain an accurate pattern count or otherwise keep track of stitches and patterns during knitting or crocheting a user can use a counting device or system. Standard counting devices used to maintain count of knitted or crocheted row or round numbers that correspond to a particular pattern are tools separate from the needle(s) or hook(s) and require manual manipulation by the user to cause the count to move forward. However, available counting devices require a method of manipulation that causes the user to remove his/her hands from the needle(s)/hook(s). The user must then reposition his/her hands on the needle(s)/hook(s) and yarn to continue to knit or crochet, thereby creating an inefficiency and interruption of work flow. Thus, what is needed is a device and/or system to assist in counting and/or tracking a knitting or crocheting pattern that is user-friendly and does not cause an interruption in the user's progress.
Moreover, knitting and crocheting usually requires the use of three or more different tools, including for example a set of knitting needles or a crochet hook, a counting device to keep track of stitches, rows or rounds, and instructions or a pattern. To facilitate ease of use and increase efficiency what is needed is an integrated system or device combining one or more of these tools and/or features.